narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kaede Uzumaki
History Kaede Uzumaki is the daughter of an Uzumaki and a Senju born in Uzushiogakure that ran away from their originary village to scape the war, before their village was destroyed. They found shelter on Iwagakure and started to work on there as normal ninjas. On Iwagakure, Kaede was born. Three years later Kaede's birth, her mother gave birth to other girl, Umiko. At four, Kaede's father was killed during a mission in Sunagakure, leaving her mother and the girls behind. Kaede's skills for ninjutsu were first noticed at that age, when she started to feel people' chakras when they were around and with a strange skill to use the leaves as cutting instruments. Noticing her daughter could become a sensor and a good shinobi, her mother enrolled her in the ninja academy. Some months later, some ninjas appeared at her house claiming to drag her mother away, under the excuse that if she refused to go or ran away, Iwakagure could get into a war with Kumokagure and put the lives of several citzens in danger. Kaede never saw her mother again since that day and was left to raise Umiko alone. Two months later, the five years old Kaede was doing her best to raise her sister, getting a job and working hard to give her a good education. But someday, a misterious ninja from Kirikagure appeared into her house and stole her sister. Kaede tried to fight him, but he ended up cutting her at her belly and she fainted by blood loss. She was helped by her neighboor, who dragged her to the hospital. When she woke up on there, she felt as if she was born again, bu the scar remains, a vivid mark from that dark episode. The years have passed and Kaede had to balance her Academy obligations with her surviving needs, losing the house her family owned and living in a dark alley on Iwakagure's streets. She started to wonder why had the world taken everything from her, and feeling the hate grow inside her heart, losing her hope in a good world. One day of those, a beautiful young woman passed through her and felt sorry for the girly curled under a newspaper in the dirt alley she called home. By the chakra signature, Kaede recognized her as an Uzumaki too. Her name was Uzumaki Sachi, who took the girl to her house and since then, raised her as her daughter, along with her husband, Seiya. Kaede slowly lost the hate the suffering had awakened on her due to her love, however, due to that experience, she has the ability to understand people who are armed with the same bad feelings she had. Kaede had finally graduated the Academy and became a genin from Iwakagure. Since then, her live had improved a lot since she started to get more financially supported by her missions and by her loving parents, Uzumaki Sachi and Namikaze Seiya. While wandering through the streets, she found as small girl trainning fire style. Kaede found her chakra quite familiar, and she got surprised when the girl was able to detect hers too. That was Umiko, her lost little sister, who she loves with all her heart and who currently lives with her. Genin Years She had found in Kyo, a mad demon scientist a master that teaches her strange tecniques, and also a funny person to talk to. In one of her wanderings, she met Drahgos, who requested her help for a difficult mission. Knowing about the wish of the girl to improve her healing skills, he presented her to Alana Hyuuga, who tested her to see if she should become her apprentice. Kaede had a hard match against Alana, but in the end, the vampiress directed her to her apprentice, Aiyanna, who's currently Kaede's sensei in healing. Chuunin Years Kaede's family moved to Uzushiogakure to help to rebuild the originary village from the clan. As a student in healing, Kaede started to work in the hospital of the new village, seeking to gain experience and strenght to become a great ninja someday. Many people had appeared in her way, being now her friends and allies, as Shinko, the Uzumaki clan leader, Hana, the kind director of the Hospital she works in and Enryu, the Head of Uzushiogakure's Academy. Kaede lives in her parents's house, however, she has her own place, that she shares with her sister. Kaede's dream is the world to become a better place, along with Uzushiogakure's return to it's previous glory, and she is working hard for it. Jounin Years After some years living and serving at Uzushiogakure, Kaede decided to leave the village after a great delusion she has gone through. During her travels, she focused on sharpening her ninja skills, trainning and living on her own. After some time, she was called to Uzushiogakure to help on it's revival once more. Then, the now 22 year old woman took her place in it's ranks one more time, working to fulfill her dream. Personality Kaede is a talkative girl, who likes to make friends as she doesn't have much of them. She's usually kind and has polite manners, but knows how to be harsh when she needs. Kaede has a very pure heart and is most of the time with good intentions, however, as a ninja, she does know that people cannot be trustworthy. That's why she never lowers her guard fully, only around people she really trusts. Obstinated, she tries to do all she can to reach her goals, even if what she can do isn't much. She is more the one of arguing than fighting properly and her dream is to see the Uzumaki clan united, and be somehow useful for them. Kaede has a little bit of low steem, not considering herself a great ninja, healer or person. But even if she has difficulty to accept her own strenght, she is still in her way to become way better than she is. The people Kaede captivated are treasured for her, she being able to do barely anything to help, even giving her life. She has a strong feeling over a certain missing ninja she met someday in the village's gates. Skills Coming soon Appearance Kaede is a slim woman with good feminine curves. Her height is at about 170cm and her weight is 60kg. Kaede has a smooth and pale skin, shinning deep green eyes, fine lips, small nose and a beautiful long and straight red hair, traits of her clan. Family Kaede considers all the Uzumakis her family. However, her main relatives are: Sachi Uzumaki: A lovely housewife from Kirikagure. She's a dedicated mother and knows much little about ninjutsu, but as an Uzumaki, she has tricks under her sleeve that even Kaede ignores. Seiya : A caring and kind jounin from Konohakagure, disciple of the 4th Hokage. Seiya's purpose is to protect his village and family. Kaede admires his strenght and would like to be like him someday. Umiko Uzumaki: Kaede's biological small sister. Umiko is a caring, determinated and prankish genin, who seeks for strenght and wants to become a better ninja no matter what. She is Kaede's greatest treasure. Hitomi Uzumaki: Kaede's adoptive younger sister. Joyful and lively as every child should be, Hitomi is a lovely young girl. Fang: Sachi's niece and Kaede's cousin. She is not human at all and has a sad past, but Kaede considers her one of her greatest friends. Quotes "You are responsible, forever, for what you captive." - The Little Prince "A-Are you a genius?!" - Kyo, the Evil Genius "And once you leave your prejudices, you are allowed to find the truth about people' hearts." - Kaede Uzumaki "But to have empathy, you must abandon the first looks and listen. You cannot really feel what someone does as everyone has their own ways to deal with experiences. But you can understand how they feel and how they act." - Kaede Uzumaki "I want to travel the world with you." - Kaede Uzumaki "I'm the small Maple Tree with reddish leaves, ready to cover the ones who look for my help under the gentle protection of my branches. My leaves are sharpened and my roots strong. I will not bend to the world's wind." ''- Kaede Uzumaki''